fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Curiousgorge66/Nick Fanon YouTube Channel
Hey guys, this is Curiousgorge66, finally announcing a revival of videos for Nick Fanon. My YouTube channel pertaining to Nick Fanon was created today, and I decided to start the channel up by this vid: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GMKJk0qFrrw Eventually, the world of Nick Fanon will be written down on YouTube. I plan to do vids of The Bagel Show and Bandit Territory soon, but you can write down fanon series so I can commission vids for them. I also plan a part 2 for the vid I made for the new channel. Update #1 I completed the vid of The Bagel Show, and I want to do a vid for Kitten Heroes and Curiousgorge66's Adventures. I am also gonna complete the Chrome's Show of Chromeyness 2-parter soon. Update #2 I am commissioning a webtoon spin-off of Y-Guy focusing on Bryce McMillions and his ways of how to become rich. It will be called "Bryce and Greed". Update #3 Well, I finished the pilot to Bryce and Greed. That was my third commission of a fanon show. So, what do you think? Update #4 I am doing a vid for Elijah Tiem. And about the Bandit Territory vid... probably won't happen, because of John's design in my commission for The Bagel Show. Update #5 My commission on Curiousgorge66's Adventures has been made, even though it's a commission of my own series. I'm also doing a commission on Life After Nicktoons. Update #6 My commission on Life After Nicktoons has been completed. I'm going to do a commission on Mortal Insanity, the first requested commission. Also, I'm gonna finish the CSOC 2-parter. Update #7 My commission on Chrome's Show of Chromeyness has been completed (the 2nd part has been uploaded). Also, about the Kitten Heroes commission... Probably won't happen until April... Successful commissions will get an extra commission if they gain at least 40 views per commission (and at least 20 per part if it's a two-parter). Here's the CSOC commission's epic conclusion: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=apRQcfI8K7g Update #8 Well, I've completed the Mortal Insanity commission... What show is next to commission? Update #9 I've got another request for a commission: one of The ACS. Update #10 Well, I've finished the first part of the commission to The ACS. Update #11 I'm done with the ACS commission. Update #12 I've renewed Chrome's Show of Chromeyness for a second commission. Update #13 The second CSOC commission will be online tomorrow. Update #14 The second CSOC commission is now online. And it is once again renewed for another commission. Update #15 The third CSOC commission is done. Who wants a vid out of their shows? Update #16 So lately, the Nick Fanon Youtube was ded, but I will revive it. I'm thinking of a Day After Tomorrow scenario, but with Chrome's Show of Chromeyness characters instead of the real characters. Also, this scenario will be reworked, freezing the entire Earth instead of just the Northern Hemisphere... and the murderer will be to blame. Update #17 The fourth CSOC commission (the Day After Tomorrow scenario) is done. This is the longest commission I've done so far (over three minutes). Also, a guest character is in this one. So I decided to provide a resolution to the plot, and that resolution is sealing the crack with freezing stuff. Category:Blog posts